Glovey Smurf (Glovey Story)/Gallery
Note: Nobody is allowed to submit images to this gallery without my authorization -- The Gloved One Enchanted Smurf.jpg|Glovey, The Enchanted Smurf Glovey Wearing Sun Tribe Armor.jpg Glovey History Suit.gif|Glovey posing in a military inspired suit. Smurfette kissing Glovey on his cheek.jpg|Smurfette's kisses always heal Glovey's illness. Glovey's Thriller Album Cover.jpg|Spoof of Michael Jackson's Thriller album. Glovey Smurf HIStory Cover.jpg|Spoof of Michael Jackson's HIStory album. Glovey Pins The Imp Down.jpg|He's down! Say Whaaaat.gif|Say Whaaaaat?! Glovey Holding Smurfette Sleeping.gif|I got you. Smurf Brothers Go For A Swing.jpg|Glovey spends more time with his brother Wild. What If Glovey & Hero Met.jpg|What if Glovey & Hero Met? Wedding Kiss with Glovey and Smurfette.jpg|"You may Smurf the bride." Scene with Glovey, Wild, & sleeping Smurfette.jpg|Glovey being led to Wild's house. Atlas annoying Glovey.jpg|Glovey being annoyed by Atlas. Glovey holding his children.jpg|He can't imagine what he would do if somehing happened to his children. Glovey's Performance of The Way You Make Me Feel.jpg|Glovey performing The Way You Make Me Feel with Smurfette, who also wears a signature glove for the performance only. Glovey performing Smooth Criminal with mobsters.jpg|Glovey distracting mobsters in Dreadful Hollow. Mr. Big beats Glovey down to the ground.jpg|Glovey gets kicked many times in the face by Mr. Big. Glovey & Smurfette honey moon kiss.jpg|Glovey finally gets time to be with Smurfette. Zowfee taking Glovey's corpse.jpg|Farewell Glovey Smurf... Glovey doing his thing there.jpg|Glovey doing some crotch action. Glovey expressing his feelings.jpg|Glovey doesn't care how Smurfette looks like unlike the others. Glovey Live Action (No Hat).jpg|An attempt at Making Glovey in a live-action style. Grandpa helps Glovey look more Smurfy.jpg|Glovey tries to change for Smurfette with Grandpa's help. Glovey gets surprised by Smurfette.jpg Glovey proposing to Smurette.jpg|Glovey proposes to Smurfette. Glovey embarrassed.jpg|"Oh my... well, i'm flattered..." Glovey with Smurfette pregnant.jpg|He must've felt something move inside. Hold It Right There Mister!.jpg|Uh-oh... Glovey as Danny Smurfko.jpg|Glovey as Danny Smurfko in the Smurfed Lightning story. Flower For My PYT.jpg|Glovey being a flirt. Glovey writing an autograph.jpg|Glovey writing autographs for two little Smurflings. (His outfit is inspired on the blue suit worn by Michael Jackson during the Invincible era when he was giving autographs. Glovey with umbrella.jpg|Glovey strolling with his umbrella. Glovey wearing surgical mask.jpg|Glovey disguising himself with his surgical mask. (Inspired by Michael Jackson's surgical mask disguises) Glovey Singing 2.jpg What If Glovey Appeared In A Future Smurfs' Movie Poster.jpg|Glovey Smurf as he may appear in a movie poster for a Smurfs film. Come Get Some!.jpg|Glovey defends with the Clockwork Saw. Glovey Serenades happily.jpg Glovey gets shy as Smurfette prepares to kiss him.jpg Glovey and Gutsy Find Master Sword.jpg The Enchanted Smurf Fights The Doppelganger.jpg Enchanted Smurf Star Pointer Attack.jpg Glovey confronts the Doppelganger.jpg The Treasure Hunter Imp Story Comic Sample.jpg|Avarice tries to force marriage unto Smurfette...again. Luckily, the Enchanted Smurf arrived. Glovey Winter Clothes.jpg|Glovey in winter suit. Glovey Winter Clothes Cautious.jpg|Yikes! Glovey and Smurfette holding their children 1.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette hold their children. It looks like Baby Smurf really likes Glovey's hair. Glovey posing 2.jpg|"Shhhhhhhh-ck!" I got an idea....jpg Glovey gets a hair cut.jpg|Barber trims Glovey's hair as it currently appears. Naked Glovey Smurf.jpg|Naked Glovey Smurf. (He is still wearing underwear) Recruting the imp.jpg Alien language.jpg Bad Glovey.jpg|Who's bad? Climbing The Tower.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette in the "Rapunzel" play. Memory slowly fades back.jpg|Glovey suspects the humans are gaining their memories back. Glovey holding gun.jpg|"Do yah feel Smurfy?" Uh oh....jpg Come and get it....jpg|Smurfette hinting Glovey... What happened to you.jpg|Afterwards... Happy Birthday King of Pop.jpg|Glovey portraying the King of Pop in this tribute. Let's Give Them Smurf.jpg|Let's Give Them Smurf... Run!.jpg|Run!!! Glovey bleeding.jpg|Glovey wakes up from a realistic nightmare. Super For A Day.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette resting on a cloud. Glovey And Smurfette Look For Super Smurf Spell.jpg|Smurfette telling Glovey to search for the Super Smurf Spell. Glovey as a child.jpg|That glove is too big for him. Adolescent Glovey.jpg|He finally grew into his glove. The Boiler Room.jpg|Smurfette, Glovey, and Lazy in the Boiler Room. Glovey Smurf CGI Model.jpg You're In My World Now Smurf.jpg|Glovey in the grasp of Eddy Cougar Burn It Down.jpg|Glovey destroying a dark illusion of a circus. Glovey dressed as Powerline.jpg|Glovey Smurf dressed as Powerline My glove!!.jpg|"Look at what that bully did to my glove..." I got you.jpg Glovey Smurf This Is It.jpg|''THIS IS IT'' Glovey Smurf Black Smurf.jpg Glovey Thriller Pose.jpg|Glovey doing his Black Smurf dance. Glovey Thriller Jacket.jpg|Thriller Alternate Charlie Chaplin Glovey Smurf.jpg|Glovey Smurf dressed as Charlie Chaplin with Baby. Charlie Chaplin Glovey Smurf Alt.jpg|Glovey Smurf dressed as Charlie Chaplin with Baby. (Alternate) Glovey In Arab Fashion.jpg Glovey Holding Smurfette 1.jpg|Glovey holding Smurfette. Glovey Holding Smurfette 2.jpg|Glovey Holding Smurfette Alternate. Glovey Smurf Armor Of God.jpg|Glovey Smurf in his own Armor of God. Glovey Smurf Armor Of God Alt.jpg|(Alternate: Sword turned off) Fearful Glovey.jpg|"Who will watch over her when my time comes?" Father Son Talk.jpg|Glovey asking Baby Smurf to watch over the Smurfs. Smurfette Glovey Kiss.jpg Smurfette Snaps Out Of It.jpg|He refused to strike at her Glovey holding scared Smurfette 1.jpg Glovey Smurf As King.jpg|The king of pop. Our Son.jpg Classic Glovey x Smurfette Live.jpg|Decided to make an attempt at drawing Glovey in his classic appearance with Smurfette as they would appear in a drawing of the live-action films. I really have no idea how many hours I spent on this, but am very proud of how it came out. Glovey In Human Form.jpg|Glovey as he imagined himself in Homnibus' imaginarium. Swap Clothes Challenge.jpg|The clothes swap challenge. Smurfette appears to be enjoying this more than Glovey. Glovey And Smurfette Cross Dress.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette swap clothes. Glovey holding the bride.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette after their wedding. Glovey Smurf Thriller Dance.gif|Click "Full Size" to watch Glovey Smurf perform the Zombie dance. Glovey Poppian Fashion.jpg|Glovey wearing Poppian clothes from planet Pop. (Inspired by the suit Michael Jackson wore in the Captain Eo film.) Smurf To The Rhythm.jpg|"She's a smurf to the rhythm!" Praying Glovey.jpg Like Father Like Son.jpg|Like father, like son. Glovey Singing 3.jpg Glovey Smurfette You Are Not Alone.jpg|Glovey performing "You Are Not Alone." Sleep-Over.jpg|Glovey and Smurfette cuddle in bed as they sleep. The Doggone Girl Is Mine.jpg|"Cuz, that doggone girl is miiiine..." My attempt at making them appear in the Peyo studios style. Also made while listening to the song by Michael Jackson. Glovey Crotch Action.jpg Feel free to add any Glovey Smurf fan art here! Glovey Singing.jpg|Glovey singing with his glove. (Created by VicGeorge2K9) Glovey With DreamWorks Face.jpg|Glovey with a Dreamworks face (By VicGeorge2K9) Glovey In Supersmurf Outfit.png|Glovey as a Super Smurf (By VicGeorge2K9) Gift to enriquearreguin777 by pitufotontin-d721e7r.png|Glovey receiving a kiss from Smurfette (By pitufotontin) Glovey and smurfette by evilcrazysmurf-d76g12t.png|Glovey giving Smurfette a flower (By evilcrazysmurf) Smurfy Time Samoanprincess.jpg|Aviator, Glovey, and Smurfette (By SamoanPrincess555) Smurfs Ocs Project By Kiss the Iconist and Shini-Smurf.png|A Smurfs project collage that was created by Shini-Smurf and Kiss-the-Iconist. The first row features the classic Glovey Smurf (Glovey Smurf as he appeared in the beginning of the Smurf Me Up series.) All my smurfy friends by evilcrazysmurf-d7lxlgq.jpg|All my smurfy friends (By evilcrazysmurf) (Glovey appears 20th in line.) Early birthday present for enriquearreguin777 by pitufotontin-d7bn0k0.png|A birthday present from pitufotontin for my 20th birthday, featuring Glovey and Smurfette. Free smurf sketches 11 by 3trainerpoke-d7pqxi6.png|Smurf sketches, featuring the Classic Glovey Smurf second. (By 3TrainerPoke) ___my_lady____by_densetsu_sama-d7vlc4t.png|Glovey holding Smurfette's hand. (By Densetu-Sama) Glovey by evilcrazysmurf.jpg|Glovey as the Smurf Criminal (By evilcrazysmurf) Our Song by sandapolla.jpg|"Our Song" (By sandapolla) Featuring Glovey Smurf in his "classic" appearance and Smurfette singing together their song. Sketch of Glovey Smurf By Kiss The Iconist.png|A sketch of Glovey Smurf by Kiss-the-Iconist. Glovey Smurf Icon By Kiss The Iconist.gif|An icon of Glovey Smurf by Kiss-the-Iconist. Category:Galleries